Summon Night 2
Summon Night 2 is the sequel to the original title in the Summon Night series. It was released for the Playstation and later ported to the Nintendo DS, however it has never been officially brought to North America. Story The story follows a young Summoner apprentice of the Blue faction, who has to go on a journey to be recognized as a full-fledged summoner. It’s during this journey that a war between the Old Kingdom and the Saint Kingdom that would be the start to unveil the truth behind an ancient weapon and the demon's conspiracies. Characters List of Summon Night 2 characters Gameplay The basic gameplay did not change much since the first game, here is the list of changes: *There are only two options to choose for the main character: The female protagonist, Toris and the male protagonist, Magna, both having different ranks in summons. *You get to choose a partner right at the beginning of the game. The choice is much clearer than the last game. *There is a partner for each of the worlds in the Summon Night universe (aside from Earth and Lyndbaum itself) and they are not an equivalent of the other main characters anymore. *You partner joins your party during the first battle and will stay to the end. *The events in the game are greatly changed depending on the main character and partner you choose. Adventure Part *This is the only title in the series that takes place in many different places. There are two different towns that the heroes stay: Zeram, Fanan and Seijent. *Now it’s possible to use the analog stick to freely move the cursor in the map. Battle *The Unit Types Summons need EXP to level up, like a normal characters. *Unit Types can also move at the same turn they are summoned. *Bonding Rites can be used in some special weapons and armor, those weapons and armors have a star mark in their icons. *There are no character capable of using all types of summon techniques anymore (aside for one special character in the Alternative Route). *Each summon beast has many different attacks, but you need a specific “Rank” to perform any summon attack. *The ranks are C, B, A and S, with C being the lowest and S being the strongest. *The higher the rank is, the stronger the attack. *The ranks are different for each color type of Summon. *Only mage type characters have the highest ranks. *You level up a rank or get a new rank in a different color when you make a class change with a character. Endings Now there is a specific ending for every character (except for the one that join in the Alternative route). This makes the number of endings in the game triple that of the first game. Remake Much like the first game, this sequel also got a remake for the Nintendo DS in 2008. This version added some new features like party abilities, a Brave Clear system, navigation, menu and attacks information through the second screen and the ability to equip two weapons on each character. The “Summon Communication” system is also back, but slightly different from the last remake. Just like the last NDS remake, this version also took all voices and movies away; the gallery mode was also deleted for some unknown reason. Trivia *This game follows the normal route ending from the first game *The graphics are much better in this game. Every sprite was done from scratch, there are no recycled sprites from the first game. Every artwork is also new and with higher quality (except for the characters in the alternative route). *This was the first game to feature Mei-Mei, a recurring character until the last entries. *It was also the first game to have the "Endless Halls" battles. Category:Strategy RPG Category:Main Series